My new life
by Lucario315
Summary: A normal boy finds himself in a different world and also transformed into a riolu, although many too-familiar pokemon await him. May contain violence and possibly sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

This is my first story. I don't own Pokemon or anything else in this story.

Chapter1: The Transformation

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Garrett, I'm 13, and I'm a huge Gamer. It all began on a peaceful stormy night. There wasn't any thunder, so I was fine. I was playing one of my most favorite fighting and Japanese video games, Tekken 6(angel chorus in the background). I was Raven, my favorite character, versus Lars in a Ranked Match. I used my shuriken on Lars, causing a K.O. I yawned. I looked to my right at my alarm clock. It read 11:00. "Well, I am tired, so I might as well," I said. I climbed my gray, bowl-shaped chair onto my bed and turned on the T.V. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps. I looked toward my door. No one there. I resumed watching my T.V. I heard the footsteps again. I looked towards my door again and saw a man in a brown suit. "OH MY GOD!" I said. He pointed his index finger at me. "What are you-" I didn't finish my sentence as I heard voices in my head. "What the freak?" I said. I then felt something hit me and I started losing consciousness. I woke up in a... cell? I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the environment around me. I was indeed in a cell. The room was marble white, like those interrogation scenes. "Okay, lets see..." I looked at myself to make sure I wasn't injured. What I saw almost made me pass out. "Paws? What the heck? Oh, no, no, no, no." I looked at my legs. I had hind legs. My.. fur was light blue and black. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I am just dreaming, or I could just be dead. But there's no freaking way. I am not a riolu." Suddenly, the screen in front of me flickered to life. There was an all-to-familiar man in the center. "No, n-no, it can't be. Giovanni, what the heck did you d-do to me?" Giovanni chuckled. "It is quite simple, really. We altered your DNA and other ." he said. "What do you need me for and why?" I said. "We are currently testing aura power for energy, tech, and other classified reasons." "Well that's stupid." All of a sudden, alarms went off in the building. "What's going on?" Giovanni said. "There's a breach in corridor nine and lab seventeen!" someone in the background said. "AAHHHH!" he said as I heard an explosion in the room. "KILL THE TEST SUJECT!" Giovanni yelled. I then saw a black and blue figure in the center of the screen. It sent a black wave pulse around the room. "MY HEAD!" someone said. Dark Pulse, I thought. The figure then looked at the screen. I know that face anywhere. Its a Lucario! A split-second later, he vanished with a blur. Must have used Extremespeed, I thought. I heard a noise outside. An Electrivire entered the room. I was terrified. No, no, no, no, no, I thought. The Electrivire charged its two wires on its back. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me, ready to be hit. The electricity hit me, but only for a second. I began to lose consciceness.

(Normal POV)

Garrett fell to the ground. A few seconds later, Garrett's body began to glow with a red aura. "What in Arceus?" the Electrivire said. Garrett began to stand up. But something was different. Garrett's eye's were completely replaced with a dark red color. "Grr..." Garrett said. "Whoa!" the Electrivire said out of pure fear. The riolu began charging a very large Aura Sphere. "P-please, d-don't h-hurt me." the electric pokemon said. But it was too late, for the riolu already fired.

(Lucario's POV)

Room 23, room 24, room 28, room 29, here we are, room 32, Lucario thought. He opened the door. "What happened here?" the jackal pokemon said. He used Aura Sight to detect the two pokemon's Aura's. "Okay, the riolu is-, that's not possible. It can't be, but, Aura signatures don't lie, but it can't be him." Lucario said. Slowly, and carefully, he picked up the riolu and headed out the room. He soon reached the outside, only to meet a Agrron. A split-second later, he was attacked from behind by Shadow Claw. A black-fox pokemon stood behind him, grinning. "Thanks Zoroark." Lucario said. "No problem, let's get that riolu back to camp.

Okay, that was the first chapter to my first story on the Internet. Read and Reveiw. I thought a lot about it, for weeks. Hope I did good. Also, what do you think is going to happen next? :^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you pepoli! (Italian for peoples)

Chapter 2 will be very entertaining!

HERE WE GO...

Chapter 2: Friends

(Garrett's POV)

I was still a bit sleepy from what had happened earlier, so my eyes were closed. I was laying on something very soft.

"He's awake! Yay!" said a female voice.

I opened my eyes.

"Hmm?" I said, sitting up.

"Whoa! I can't believe I'm still dreaming though." I said.

"You're not." came a deep, familiar voice. It was Lucario.

I turned my head towards the voice.

"Uh, sorry, what?" I said.

"You're not dreaming, Garrett." he said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Your aura." he said.

"Okay then..." I said.

"Okay, I'm Lucario, this is Zoroark," he pointed at the black fox pokemon "and this is Latias."

"Wait. That means you're-" I stammered.

"Yes. We're your team." Lucario finished.

"Whoa."

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah. Quite a few actually. One, what happpened? Two, how long was I out? Three, where are we? Four, where are we going?" I said.

"I'm not sure myself. When I found you, you were out cold and there was a Electrivire in the room. You were out for 9 hours. We're in a forest. And where ever you want to." the jackal pokemon answered.

Just then I remembered I was a Riolu. I tried to get up and stumbled, off balance.

"You okay?" Zoroark asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can we go outside?" I asked.

"Sure."

Once I stepped outside, I received a blast of warm air.

"Uh... Lucario, could I speak to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure." he answered.

We headed off into the forest. Once out of earshot, I asked him.

"Would it be possible for me to learn how to use aura?"

(Lucario's POV)

I thought about that question for a minute.

"I'm not sure. We could give it a try." I said.

That was chapter 2! Hope I did good. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Suprises

_I am listening to Crysis 2 and SNL._

_Sorry I rushed the first two chapters. This will be Beta-read by Evax40. Thanks Evax! ;^)_

_(Garrett's POV)_

_We arrived in a clearing._

_"Okay, here we are," Lucario said "lets get started."_

_"Okay!" I said, filled with excitement that I was going to learn how to use Aura._

_"First things first, you will need to know what Aura feels like." he said._

_His paws emitted a blue flame, Aura. He then placed his paw on my shoulder._

_"Can you feel my Aura?" he asked._

_"Yeah." I answered._

_"Good."_

_He drew back his paw._

_"Do you feel Aura around you?" he asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Now you will need to know how to sense feelings."_

_"Sweet!" I said._

_"Okay, what am I feeling?"_

_"Joy." I replied._

_"Very good. Now I'm going to move farther away from you. For this, I will talk to you through our minds."_

_"Okay." I said._

_'What am I feeling?' Lucario asked in my mind._

_Anger, I thought._

_'That's not what I'm feeling?'_

_Immediately, I was a heavy force slammed against my back, causing me to lose my breath and I fall on the ground._

_"What the-"_

_"You're going to die..." said a unknown male voice._

_"What?"_

_I looked up and saw a shiny Lucario._

_"This is going to be fun... Garrett." He said._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked in a terrified voice._

_"I've been watching you." He replied._

_Just then, Lucario burst from the bushes to my left._

_"Na-aw-aw." the shiny Lucario said._

_He immediately used psychic to hold Lucario in place._

_"Ooohhh... looks like someone's got an audience." He said, looking back at me._

_"WHO ARE YOU?" Lucario yelled._

_"Shun." He answered. "And Garrett here is going to die. Hehe..."_

_"WHAT?" Lucario yelled._

_"Shhhh... be quiet and I won't have to kill you too." Shun said._

_I stared at Shun, terrified for my life._

_"Lets begin..." He said, punching me in the stomach._

_"The hell's wrong with y-y-you...?" I managed to say._

_Shun paid no attention to this. He let out a punch after punch, everywhere on my body._

_"STOP THIS NOW!" Lucario yelled._

_And those were the last words I heard before drifting into the welcoming darkness of uncouncsiseness ._

_I woke up in a hospital bed._

_"Huh?" I said drowsily._

_"Thank Arceus you're okay!" Said a female voice to my right._

_I looked at her. She was a Lopunny._

_"Who are you?" I asked, my vision blurred._

_"Marty." She replied._

_"Hi." I said._

_Umm... you haven't seen a Lucario, Zoroark, or Latias near here byy any chance, have you?" I asked._

_"Yes, I have. they are waiting in the waiting room." Marty said._

_"Am I okay?" I asked._

_"You had some nasty bruises, but I helped you." She said, smiling._

_"Thanks. Can we go to the waiting room?" I asked._

_"Sure."_

_When we got to the waiting room, I saw Lucario and Zoroark. I ran over and hugged them both._

_"You okay?" they asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied._

_Umm... not to break the family reunion or anything, but can I join your team? I don't have a trainer anymore." Marty asked._

_"Sure!" I said._

_That was chapter 3! I hope I did good. As always, R&R!_

_Once again, everyone give a big shout out to Evax40 for Beta-reading my story!_


End file.
